Tres Palabras
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Sólo fueron tres palabras, pero para Will, esas tres palabras eran el mundo entero.


**Título: **Tres Palabras**  
Cantidad de Palabras: **1.005  
**Notas: **Para el _Evil Plot Raven _en _fandom-insano_, prompt: "Puedo fingir que no te quiero".

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare. _

* * *

Medianoche había pasado hacía una hora, tal vez dos, quizá tres. Era totalmente factible que hubiesen pasado más de cuatro y de nuevo, Will hubiese pasado la noche en blanco.

Y en realidad, el muchacho en cuestión no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, él podía perfectamente levantarse tan pronto saliera el sol, sentarse en el comedor tranquilamente y fingir que había dormido como un bebé, cuando en realidad no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, podía hacer de cuenta que lo único que le importaba era el desayuno que estaba comiendo, ni las preguntas de Charlotte, ni los suspiros preocupados de Sophie, mucho menos las miradas de Jem y aún menos, la joven en frente suyo, nada de eso le importaba; después de todo, a William Herondale se le daba muy bien mentir, era algo que estaba en su naturaleza, algo tan propio de él como su alma.

Podía fingir tanto como él quisiera, podía hacerlo. Se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza, cada día. Cada vez que la veía caminar, cada vez que la veía sonreír o simplemente cuando su imagen aparecía en su cabeza. Podía fingir, podía hacerlo. ¿Cierto?

En ése momento, por ejemplo, estaba fingiendo. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Jem, en la biblioteca, en un extremo opuesto al de él, le mostraba al muchacho de cabello plateado algo en un libro, Will no veía bien de que se trataba, pero parecía una imagen de algún animal, Jem observaba la imagen del libro y asentía, pero su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

Apretó el vaso de vidrio en su mano, pensaba en lo que quería decirle, en los momentos que la abrazaría o las palabras que le diría al oído. Imaginaba largas e interminables charlas sobre libros y de pronto, alguna que otra vez, una pequeña discusión sobre algún personaje. Ella siempre había querido ser la heroína de su propia historia, la fuerte, valiente y decidida, la que no se dejaba acongojar por las dificultades, la que era hermosa, amable, inteligente… Will sabía que ella era todo eso y mucho más, pero no se lo podía decir. Sólo podía fingir y esperar ser lo suficientemente convincente, porque ella siempre lograba ver a través de él.

Y sin darse cuenta, había apretado el vaso con tal fuerza, que éste se rompió en varios pedazos, Will maldijo, mas no pareció asustado; los dos que estaban frente a él saltaron en seguida, dejando el libro a un lado y corrieron junto a él.

— ¡Will!—, escuchó la voz de Jem, preocupado, agachándose a su lado— ¿Qué pasó?—, le preguntó, Will no respondió, miró el hilillo de sangre que brotaba por su mano y goteaba en el suelo, su mirada se cruzó luego con la de su _parabatai_, vio cómo éste movía sus labios, diciendo su nombre, pero no escuchaba ningún sonido, sólo escuchaba la voz femenina a su izquierda.  
—… Una runa o algo...  
— No—, la interrumpió Will—. No quiero runas, sólo un vendaje está bien, lo puedo hacer yo mismo—, se puso de pie al tiempo que Jem, quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó con firmeza, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo.  
— Déjalo, ya lo hago yo—, palmeó su hombro, le dijo algo a la joven que aún parecía preocupada y se fue. Tan pronto desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, ella se agachó frente a él, indicándole que se quedara quieto, mientras con un pañuelo sacaba delicadamente los fragmentos de vidrio que aún estaban incrustados en la herida.  
— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Will?—, le recriminó.

"En ti", quiso responder él, pero prefirió encoger el hombro izquierdo y no decir nada. Ella sacudió la cabeza, un mechón de cabello se soltó y cayó frente a su rostro, sin pensarlo, Will se movió para colocarlo en su lugar, pero se detuvo a medio camino y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Sus ojos grises parecían haber tomado una tonalidad más oscura, tal vez era el clima o la preocupación, Will dudaba que fuese lo segundo, aún cuando rogara porque así fuese.

Cuando hubo terminado, apretó otro pañuelo blanco contra la herida, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y preguntándose en voz alta porqué Jem tardaba tanto, miraba intensamente hacia la puerta, como si así fuese a invocarlo, como si no quisiera estar a solas con Will. Fue esa realización la que lo hizo sentir como si se hubiese abierto un hoyo en el suelo y él estuviese cayendo al vacío, se dio cuenta que ya no valdría la pena mentir, ya no podía ocultar nada más; ella se había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón y se negaba a salir de allí, porque así era ella, terca y obstinada, cuando había encontrado una meta se fijaba en ella completamente hasta que la conseguía, aún si el mundo cambiaba, aún si su apariencia cambiaba, nada de lo que había _dentro de ella_ iba a cambiar. Así la veía Will y así la quería, había fingido tanto que ya era natural para él, pero había algo que ya no se sentía capaz de ocultar y era todo lo que era ella para él, no valía la pena tratar de ocultarlo, porque sin importar como, ella siempre se daría cuenta.

Esta vez, su mano se apretó alrededor de la de ella, la joven lo miró, inquieta. Evaluó su rostro por unos instantes y al ver que estaba bien, quiso mirar de nuevo hacía la puerta, de nuevo preguntando por Jem. La mano de Will apretó más fuerte y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él habló primero, fueron sólo tres palabras, pero esperaba que fuese suficiente para hacérselo entender, que encontraría una forma de dejar de fingir, de poder decirle todo lo que sentía con libertad y sin ningún miedo. Sólo fueron tres palabras, pero para Will, esas tres palabras eran el mundo entero:

— Tess, Tess… Tessa

* * *

Una anécdota corta : Mientras escribía, hubo una tormenta, de esas con rayos, truenos y demás, hubo también un corte de luz, pero lo tomé como una señal de que debía continuar escribiendo.


End file.
